


too much time together

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They’ve done it before, long time ago. Put it all behind. But not a day has passed that Phil hasn’t thought about it. And he knows Dan thinks about it too, because it's Phil's name he mumbles as he comes into his hand at 3 in the morning when he thinks Phil is asleep on the other side of the wall.</i>
</p><p>Or: Phil has extreme needs and Dan is too stubborn to admit he has them too. (((Phan smut all the way)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much time together

“I want to fucking tear you apart”, Phil growls close to Dan’s ear, feeling the other man’s breath hot on neck.

It sends shivers up his spine.

Dan is pushed down on his bed, Phil’s knee forced between his thighs to keep them apart, their hands gripping tight around each other’s shirts. Dan has a stern look on his face, eyes shooting daggers, breathing hard. Like he’s fighting against it. Against the urge to just give in to whatever Phil plans to do. Assumed that he has a plan, which he doesn’t. All he knows is that he wants to touch Dan all over. 

And to he honest, all he can be certain of is that he no damn clue about anything.

Dan fidgets with Phil’s collar, probably trying to get a better grip but the tiny touches are driving Phil crazy. He mumbles something Phil can’t register, then clearer, though still sounding coated by something unnamed: “We can’t do this. We can’t.”

Thing is, they can. Maybe they shouldn’t, but they certainly can, and Phil knows damn well he wants to. Both of them do. He knows this, because he’s seen texts Dan has sent to friends. He’s seen his internet browse history. His tracked tags on tumblr. He knows, because living together creates tension, whichever tension it may be. This kind - the one never spoken of, the one they swore to never act on again - was the one always in need of getting rid of.

They’ve done it before, long time ago. Put it all behind. But not a day has passed that Phil hasn’t thought about it. And he knows Dan thinks about it too, because it’s Phil's name he mumbles as he comes into his hand at 3 in the morning when he thinks Phil is asleep on the other side of the wall.

When Phil tries to move his hands inside Dan’s white shirt, behind the buttons he’s already made come undone, the man beneath him swerves, blocking his movement. 

“ _Phil_ ”, he warns, but the facade is breaking. He’s breaking. “What are you doing?”

The frustration builds inside of Phil. He cocks an eyebrows. “What are _you_ doing?” Then he gets a hold of himself, lowers his voice. “You know how good I can make you feel.”

Dan draws a sharp, shaky breath at the words. But then nothing else comes.

Phil smirks. “Did you forget that? How much I get you moaning? Did you ever find someone who fucks you as good as I do?”

Phil can’t tell if Dan is trying to protect something, his pride or their state as friends, maybe a statement among his friends. He’s a major tease, Phil thinks, either way around. Because at this point, Phil’s boner is becoming painfully obvious.

“So what _are_ you doing, Dan?”

“I’m… trying to be the rational one here”, Dan mumbles, and Phil slides his knee upwards. “Trying to- ah, _fuck_.”

With Dan’s hard boner brushing against his leg, it was also painfully obvious Dan secretly wanted this too.

The younger man’s cheeks are flushed red around his jawline, and Phil wants to suck on the skin, leave even redder marks. He admits this aloud, too, and then whispers: “I’ll do whatever you want me to do to you. Make you scream. I know you love when I pull your hair - I’ll do it. I’ll fuck you until you’re left _trembling_.”

He notices how Dan’s eyes aren’t burning with anger anymore. They’re burning with something else, clouded with something new. He’s chewing on his bottom lip, breathing heavily. But he’s still not moving.

Phil groans, frustrated. “God, just give in already.” He’s muttering under his breath, uncomfortable in the position. “You want this. You want this so bad. You know I want you too.”

Dan doesn’t answer; just stares back at him. It takes too long and Phil shakes his hands around his shirt a little, rocking Dan up and down, bouncing on top of the bed. Dan still keeps his hands tightly around Phil’s polka-dotted collar, refusing to let go. But the vision of Dan like that, like he was being fucked hard into the mattress, it was too much. Way too much.

Phil’s stomach goes tense and he bites his lip. He feels pre-cum leaking through his pants and, moving quickly, suddenly he has Dan’s hands pinned above his head on top of the bed. It happens so fast Dan barely realizes it until he’s stuck, and he gasps. His lips are wet, pink and full, and when parted like that with his body spread in front of him he looks so fucking hot, Phil has to brace himself not to come in his trousers. _Goddamn it_.

He moves his leg more upwards, feeling the rough material of Dan’s dark jeans. Feeling the rough spot beneath that. Dan actually lets his head fall to the side, eyes lightly closing for a second. It gives Phil the opportunity to push his face down in the crook of his neck. He comes to remember just how sensitive Dan is there as he feels the man start squirming beneath him, now emitting soft, repeated gasps of “oh, god”. Phil smirks; he knows he’s got to him now. 

Kissing and sucking hard, he leans down and attempts to grind sloppily against Dan’s hip, in the process having his thigh brush harshly over Dan’s crotch. Dan suddenly moans beneath him, high-pitched and close to a whimper, and Phil swears he can feel his dick twitching and throbbing against his leg. Oh, _god_. He bites on the skin, careful at first, but still wanting to bruise. Dan emits another soft groan, and Phil bites a little harder, soothing the sore place with soft kisses straight afterwards. He loves when he whines like that. Begging for more. 

Phil releases his hard grip around Dan’s wrists and starts to trail his hands down his arms. When he finally reaches Dan’s chest he raises up slightly, positioning himself more comfortably on top of Dan’s body, straddling him and still leaning down over him. His hands roam the skin, escaping inside his shirt. Dan suddenly turns his head back, and without any more warning than that, their lips have met. And now Phil can know for sure how bad he needs this too. 

Dan sighs a little into the kiss before it has time to get harder, rougher, and he puts his hands over Phil’s back, rubbing all over his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. He hooks one leg behind Phil’s legs, one behind his lower back.

Dan has always been a sucker for kissing. 

Dan pushes Phil’s shirt up over his back, scratching him hard whenever Phil bites his lower lip. Phil moans, muffled, and Dan pulls back.

“What was that?”

Phil looks annoyed at him, but can’t fight the smile. “Shut up.”

He grips Dan’s shoulders, rolling them over to the side, making sure no one’s arm gets caught. They’ll be needed. He locks their lips together again, sloppy with tongue and teeth, and Dan wraps his arms around Phil again, running his hands through his hair now. Hooking his leg over Dan’s, Phil lets hands slowly drop to his ass. Dan winces a bit when he touches him there, but then starts grinding softly, slowly. Eagerly, still. And Phil finds himself totally fine with that last part.

Dan’s erection feels hard and hot, rough fabrics rubbing together as he grinds harder, more determined. He pulls away from the kiss, mouth open, brow furrowed, looking down with a concentrated look on his face. Phil can’t fucking take it anymore.

He pushes away slightly from Dan, the missing contact unbearable for the second he takes to unzip Dan’s jeans, then his hand is inside his boxers. Dan’s eyes close and he moans, a loud swear, his head falling back.

Phil starts jerking him off, his dick slick with pre-cum. He wishes he could see his red, swollen cock, but he’s too horny to bother undressing him, and the image is enough to make him have to buck his hips to feel some friction. His thumb runs over the head of Dan’s dick with each stroke, and Dan swears again, more of a whimper. 

“I’m gonna come so fucking fast”, he mumbles, almost sounding light-headed.

“Touch me, then”, Phil snarls. “You better have touched me before you come.”

Dan is too slow and Phil grabs his hand and shoves it down his own trousers. It’s a tight fit, but it’s just enough for Dan to be able to palm him through his boxers, and honestly, that’s just about enough for him. There will be more times. 

“Yeah, good boy”, Phil says, his voice low. “Being so good for me.”

Dan whimpers; a sucker for praise, too. Phil reaches his hand up and grabs his hair, jerking his head over to him and Dan whimpers out of pleasure before they kiss hard for another few seconds. Phil leans his forehead against Dan’s, watches Dan’s arm, tense, the still concentrated look on his face. Dan lifts his gaze to Phil.

“God, you’re so hot”, he mumbles in ecstasy, totally lost in a haze of pleasure. 

“I’m so hot?” Phil teases, though he’s getting close too and about to lose it himself. “Ha… you’re goddamn _beautiful_.”

Dan flushes, biting his lip. He starts whimpering, head tilted forward and his dampening and curling fringe all in his face. Phil delightfully notices his legs are actually trembling now. 

“I’m gonna come.” Dan is practically whining. “Oh, fuck. Ohh fucking _shit_.”

“Yeah, come for me. Come for me, angel.”

Dan buries his face in Phil’s chest and he moans and pants, then grits his teeth only to emit whiny “hnng” noises. Phil feels Dan’s stomach tense up as he comes, thrusting into his hand, throaty moans into his shirt beneath him. It sends Phil over the edge, his vision blurring for a second as he arches his back and sprays all in his boxers, Dan’s warm hand rubbing over his bulge.

They remain in the position for just a moment. Warm. Panting.

Pulling out of that familiar warm, sticky mess in a pair of trousers is never a nice experience; Phil finds it especially weird when it isn’t his own. He rolls over on his side, holding his hand up to not make a mess of Dan’s bed. A silence follows, close to awkward, of them lying next to each other on the bed just catching their breaths. To his rescue, Dan tosses a box of tissues at him. Phil smiles thankfully, wiping his hand. He makes a basketball shot for the trash can - just barely making it.

They surprise each other with a “so…” at the same time, and they look at each other and laugh at their stupidity. Because it is pretty dumb. They spend too much time together; winding up in this position shouldn’t be a surprise to anybody. Phil hopes for a new time again soon, when he can actually do some more of the stuff he’s promised. 

“You okay?” Phil asks, actually a little concerned. 

He admits, sometimes he does get kind of carried away and lost in the heat of the moment, only to realize afterwards that maybe, just maybe, he should have listened to Dan’s rational talk. It usually works out like that in a lot of situations. 

Dan sighs. He looks a little sleepy. “Yeah, think so. Um. Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. That was- that was nice.”

Dan gives him a what-the-heck look, brows furrowed. 

“Uhmm, _nice_ is an understatement, don’t you think?” he snorts.

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say, princess.”

Dan rolls his eyes, jokingly pushing his shoulder. 

Phil kind of wishes they would have done more instantly. If he could have just been a tiny bit more patient and actually bothered taking their pants off. However, he also realizes that he doesn’t regret a damn thing. He never does, any of the many times this happens.

He can’t help but chuckle.

“What?” Dan asks, smiling at him.

Phil shrugs. He has no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was how I dealt with the stress of school starting again tomorrow. FANTASTIC.


End file.
